BlackHawk Songfics
by Rennergirl11
Summary: 20 songs that i put on shuffle on my ipod.


A/N I decided i should do this...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...

* * *

Not Your Cinderella- Payton Rae 3:25

Natasha watched as Clint came into the room. She rolled her eyes as he smirked at every single girl in the room. Everyone wanted him. And it was no surprise. With his charming looks and smile, anyone could fall for him easily.  
He came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Natasha."  
She rolled her eyes and walked away from him.  
"Dude, you just got rejected." Tony said.  
"Shutup." Clint followed after her. "Natasha, can I talk to you?" He asked.  
"What?" She asked, staring up at him.  
"Just, one date. Please." He begged her.  
She shook her head. "You're a prince. And I'm me." She shrugged. "I don't even deserve a chance with you Clint."  
"Please." He begged.  
"Slipper ain't gonna fit me Clint." She shrugged. "I'm sorry."  
He kissed her and she slapped him hard. "Gah!" She screamed and stormed off.  
"Rejected!" Tony yelled again.

What Are You Drinking About Tonight?-Florida Georgia Line 3:39

Clint sat next to Natasha and looked at her. "What Barton?"  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Nothing." She said, downing another shot of whiskey.  
"What's wrong? You heartbroken?" He asked.  
"Leave me alone." Natasha said.  
"That's it. Steve broke your heart?" He asked, knowing the answer.  
"Two more shots. Make it double." He called to the bartender. "Too many memories?"  
She nodded, her lipstick covering the glass.  
"You alone." He said.  
She nodded.  
If only she knew she was the reason he was drinking.  
The bartender gave them the shots and she downed them as quick as she could.  
"We should get out of her."  
She nodded and grabbed her bag.  
He wrapped his arm around her and kept her from stumbling.  
"This will be fun." She giggled.

I'll Walk- Bucky Convington 3:30

"Damn it Clint!" She yelled, pulling the door open to the car.  
"Tasha, get back in the damn car!" He yelled.  
"Fuck no." She yelled and pulled her hand away from him. "Just, I'll see you later." She slammed the door and headed down the road.  
Clint sped off into the distance, leaving her on the road.  
Her black dress kept her hidden in the black of the night. She saw a pair of headlights and felt the impact before she fell into the darkness.  
Clint picked up his phone. "Hello?" He listened to the man on the other side.  
He dropped the phone and sped into the direction of the hospital, getting there as fast as he could. He ran in and went to the front desk.  
When he found her room, he ran into it and a doctor stopped him. "Her legs. They won't move. I'm sorry."

Must Be Doin Something Right- Billy Currington 4:29

She leaned against him as he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
"It's fine." He said quietly.  
"No it's not. I was a bitch." She said. "i hope you can forgive me."  
"I always can." He said.  
She sighed and layed her head against his bare chest.  
He kissed the back of her head and brought her closer to him. "What do you want to do?"  
"You know exactly what I want." She said. She turned around and looked him dead in the eye. "Make me the happiest girl in the world." She straddled him, and kissed him, closing her eyes.  
"I still don't know how I was so lucky to get you." He muttered, causing her to smile.  
"You were your charming self." She said as he kissed her neck.  
She groaned in pleasure and her eyes pleaded with his.  
He pushed her down on the ground and lifted up her shirt, causing her to sigh in content. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She said as he trailed kisses up her stomach.

Alone With You- Jake Owen 3:31

She pushed him against the wall and put her hand under his shirt. She kissed him as her fingernails dug into his chest.  
"It's okay." She said, looking up at him. "Let's just do this."  
He pushed her off of him and kissed her, placing her against the wall. "We shouldn't."  
"It doesn't matter." She said, chaining the door to the apartment.  
"Yes it does." He said as he lifted her shirt.  
"Don't be such a whiny bitch." She said kissig him passiontately. He could taste the alcohol on her lips. "But it's hot. I like it."  
She pulled her pants off and placed her hands in her underwear. "You want this?"  
He nodded hungrily.  
"Come and get it." She winked.

Green Eye Red Sunglasses- JT Hodges 3:16

She sat on the edge of the truck, a drink in her hand. She glared around the party, looking for a new toy. Her red sunglasses were  
pushed down her nose as her green eyes noticed a tan man sitting in chair staring at her. She put her finger in her mouth and bit down on it seductively. She started laughing as she noticed the tent growing in the man's pants. She wiggled her finger at him and motioned for him to come over to him.  
He stood up and walked over to her.  
She took his face and kissed him. "You'll need a cold shower after this." She said before she jumped off the hood and dragged him around the truck, her hand brushing his member. "Shh." She pushed her glasses up.

Outta My Head- Craig Campbell 3:32

They had ended bitterly, her storming out of the house after he called her slut.  
He had cleared the entire house of her, but he was never able to clean his memory of her. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked himself as he threw the last of her stuff into the yard, not caring what happened to heard music playing throughout the house and saw a glimpse of red hair cross the kitchen window. He walked in and She wasn't there. He closed his eyes and saw her  
standing in front of him, a large smile growing on her face. "Baby." She said quietly, causing him to groan.  
He saw her everywhere. And he missed her. But he would never admit that. "Oh Tasha." He said quietly, throwing the last picture frame off the wall and into the trash.  
"Don't forget me." Her low voice sounded in his ear, causing him to look around for her.  
She wasn't there, but she was everywhere with him. Everywhere. And it was killing him. Slowly, but surely.

Whiskey Lullaby- Brad Paisley & Alison Krauss 4:19

They had ended it. And he was heartbroken. All he could do was drink. But nothing would help. Years passed and he never forgot her. He finally couldn't take it. Too much had happened with her. He put  
the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.  
Natasha came in a few minutes later, searching for her old book he  
still had. "Oh my god." She cried, putting her hand over her mouth."It's all my fault." She cried.  
They buried him under the willow, his favorite tree.  
Years passed and she never forgave herself for it. She drunk herself  
to it. She had to be with the man she loved. She placed the gun in her  
mouth and pulled the trigger. This time, Steve was the one that had  
found her.  
They buried her next to him under the willow, that way they could be  
with each other forever, and never hurt again.  
"I'll love you till I die." He said, the last thing she could remember  
before she did pull the trigger ending her life and bringing her back  
to him. Forever.

My Kind Of Crazy- Brantley Gilbert 3:35

"Look baby!" She shouted as she grabbed the guitar off the wall.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I'm a rockstar silly!" She giggled pressing the sunglasses onto her face as she flipped her hair around.  
He couldn't help but smile. It was his girl and it didn't matter what she did. She always won.  
"Can we go driving?" She asked.  
"Come on." He said opening the door.  
She jumped into the truck as he started it and placed her feet on the wind shield. She placed her head in his lap. "Can I drive?"  
"No." He shook his head.  
She poked out her lip. "Someone didn't get enough sleep."  
"Because you kept me up." He said.  
"But I woke you up sweetly." She said. "I said wake up sleepy head."  
He groaned. "Fine." He said and she sat in his lap and grabbed the wheel.  
She turned to look at him and kissed him. "I always win."  
"I know you do." He said.  
"I know." She smiled before she turned her attention back to the road. "I just wanted to rub it in." she grinded against him as she took control of the truck. "Dear shit I don't know how to drive."  
"Yeah." He nodded, placing his hands on hers. "There. Perfect."  
"I know I am." She giggled as she sat in his lap, his head on her bare shoulder, teaching her to drive the truck.  
"You're adorable in my shirt." He kissed her neck slightly.  
"I know I am." She said and they slid into comfortable silence.

Hurricane- Dustin Lynch 3:32

She was a beauty. Maybe too beautiful. He had never seen anything like her, only in dreams. She was tiny and petite and her eyes and hair spoke volumes. She was a red-headed wild child. And she changed him. In more ways then one. He had gotten too close to her, but it was still worth it. She was running from her past, it had hurt her and she didn't want to be hurt again. And he promised to not hurt her. Her kisses swept him away and there was no way he could get away from her. He had fallen in love with a natural disaster in human form. And he loved it. She left him, and it left him heartbroken. He had held on as much as he could, but natural disasters couldn't be contained. It had to be set free. And that's the thing. He set her free because he loved her.

Walking Her Home- Mark Shultz 4:12

"You better take care of her." Phil said. "Have her home at ten o'clock. And don't leave her alone." "Yes sir." Clint nodded and grabbed Natasha by the hand.  
"Bye daddy." She waved at Phil as they started down the street. "Where we going?" She Asked. It was her first date, and she was way too nervous.  
"The theater. If that's okay." He said.  
She nodded and he wrapped his arm around her.  
The play had been amazing and they were on their way back.  
"Did you like it?" He asked.  
She smiled up at him, her green eyes glowing with joy. "I loved it."  
He stopped walking and grabbed ahold of her.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"You're beautiful." He said and kissed her.  
She had never felt anything so breathtaking. She held onto his hand tightly as they walked back to her house.  
It was the night they had both fell in love. And that was the last. He  
was walking her home.

Black Tears- Jason Aldean 4:16

She wiped her eyes as she came off the stage, shaking. She hated doing  
what she was doing, but it was for the best. It was the only way she  
could make money.  
She felt naked but she had to wear it every night.  
She sat down and took the money out of her underwear and started  
counting it.  
She just wanted to get home and cry herself to sleep. It's what she  
always did. If her mother knew she did this, her parents would kill her.  
She stared down at the needle marks in her arm and searched for the  
drugs. It would dull the pain even for a small time.  
She hated herself for what she did and the tears wouldn't go away. She  
had tried to run away, but it didn't work. Not in her job. She  
revealed herself for men who hated their lives and she hated her life  
for that reason.  
"I hate this." She muttered as she got called back to a private room.  
"Get out there and fuck that man." Tony, the owner of the club said.  
"If you even want to think about earning any money tonight."  
"Yes sir." She said, rubbing away the mascara. No more black tears.

Long Gone- Lady Antebellum 3:34

She rolled her eyes as he walked into her house. "Why won't you answer me? Or my calls?"  
"I'm over it Clint." She said, throwing his clothes at him.  
"What happened to you?" He asked.  
"Stop acting so damn innocent." She said. "It's your fault."  
"You know you love me." He said.  
"No I don't." She shrugged. "I'm over you. I don't even think about you."  
"You know you do." He said. "Baby. Baby please."  
She shook her head and walked down the hall, tearing down pictures.  
"Why won't you forgive me?" He asked.  
"I don't need to." She said. "I'm over you. And I'm tired it. I'm not making this mistake again."  
She tore a picture in half and it fluttered to the ground.  
"How are you tired of me?" He asked.  
"I'm stronger than you think." She said. "Get the fuck out of my house. And stay out." She pushed him out the door.  
"Tash-" She slammed the door in his face.

Crazy Ex-Girlfriend- Miranda Lambert 3:07

Natasha watched from her spot sitting on the bar as Clint wrapped his arm around the blonde girl he had been seeing for a few weeks.  
He was playing pool and Natasha groaned as the chick kissed him.  
"Is there a problem?" Tony asked, looking up at her.  
"A little bit." Natasha said, her green eyes filled with rage. "Give me the whiskey."  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
"I said give me the damn bottle of whiskey." She said.  
Tony handed it to her and she swigged nearly half of it as she glared at the slut on Clint's arm. That's exactly where she had been less than a year ago.  
She slammed it down on the counter and continued watching.  
The little slut stared up at her and kissed Clint real messy, trying to make Natasha pissed.  
She looked at Clint, her Clint. "That little bitch." Natasha said before hopping off the counter.  
She walked over to the table and swung on the end of it slightly.  
Natasha pushed Clint and the beer in his hand spilt over his girl.  
"What the fuck?" The girl asked.  
Natasha shoved her into a table.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?"she asked.  
"Your fucking worst nightmare." Natasha said.

Hot Mess- Tyler Farr 3:17

"Tasha!" Clint called as he searched for her. He walked into the bedroom and nearly were scattered everywhere and there was a soaking wet towel on the door. "Tasha?"  
"In here." She called from the bathroom.  
He walked in and looked at the counter. It was covered in her makeup. "You ready?"  
"Yeah." She said as she walked and they went up on the elevator to the party.  
"I need something to drink." She said as they got on the floor. She ran to the bar and grabbed some cup before downing it."Play it louder!" She yelled and he could already tell she had drunk something before they got to the party.  
She stood in the middle of the party, her shoes in her hand, dancing against other men whose eyes were filled with lust. But he wasn't surprised, she could do that to anyone."God this alcohol sucks." She groaned as she downed another cup of the  
unknown liquid and started giggling.  
"Maybe you should slow down." Clint said.  
"Don't you love it though?" She asked. "I mean, really. I'm a big beautiful chaotic mess."  
"You're a hot mess." He said, kissing her. "Strawberry?"  
She nodded and started grinding against him, causing him to turn bright red. "Tasha."  
"Hmm?" She asked, not stopping her motion.  
"Please stop." He said.  
"You don't like it?" She pouted.  
"I think your fans are waiting for you." He pointed to a group of men who were staring at her.  
"Okay babe." She kissed him. "Just remember."  
"You're coming home with me tonight." Clint said.  
"As always." She smiled over her shoulder. "What up Bitches!" She  
called as she walked into the group of men.

Missin You Crazy- Jon Pardi 3:21

He called her, even though it was probably the worst idea he could have.  
"What?" She groaned into the phone.  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you." He said.  
"Sorry, it's been the most shitty day." She said.  
"I saw it on tv, don't worry I know." He said. "You okay?"  
"Yeah." She said quietly. "What are you doing?"  
"New Mexico." Clint said. "I have been sitting here for hours. My legs are numb."  
"My heart's numb." Natasha said quietly.  
"Only a few more weeks." Clint said.  
"But that's a few more weeks." She whined. "I miss you."  
"I miss you too." Clint said. "I've been thinking what we'd be doing if I was there."  
"Having fun I hope." She said.  
"A lot of fun." He said.  
"Come home to me Barton. Don't be a stranger." She said before she hung up.  
He smiled down at the phone. He missed her, crazy.

Watching Airplanes- Gary Allan 4:03

He fucked up. Big time. They had gotten in the fight to end all  
fights. And that's why he was in the parking lot of the airport,  
watching all the planes.  
He looked at his watch. It had been three hours since she had left  
with all her things. She had said she didn't love him, and that she  
was over fighting him.  
He couldn't help but blame himself. It was his fault. He could have  
tried so much harder to keep her, to prove he loved her. But  
sometimes, the truth was hard to tell.  
He watched as the fourth plane left that he had seen.  
She was gone, probably, off to another country. And if he ever found  
her, she would act like he was a stranger she had never met.  
He was just the man sitting on his truck watching airplanes, trying to  
figure out why the one woman he could ever love the way he loved her  
didn't love him and why she was leaving him. It was a lonely thing to  
do, but it's all he could do. See her off as she left the life he had  
made for her.

She's Gonna Hurt Somebody- Chuck Wicks 3:32

She walked into the bar and it seemed like the whole place got dead  
silent. The short black dress hugged her curves and brought out her  
red hair, which made her a target for every guy.  
She walked up to the bar and took a shot, turning to scan the men in  
the room. She was tired of sulking, she had to get over Clint, like he  
was over her.  
A man walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Can I help you?" She asked, the man staring at her ruby red lips.  
"Are you here alone?" He asked.  
"Yes I am." She said as her favorite song started.  
"Can I have this dance?" He asked.  
"Of course." She said, taking one more shot before heading onto the dance floor.  
She started grinding against him, making his breathing shallow. She  
saw Clint stiffen from the other side of the bar as she turned and  
kissed the man. She grabbed his wrist and pulled the man out the door.  
Clint shook his head. He felt sorry for the man. He had gotten stuck  
in the web of the black widow, and there was no way getting out.

She Ain't Right- Lee Brice 3:11

She cursed under her breath as Clint pushed her onto the ground.  
"Damnit Clint!" She yelled. "I said not to fucking do that you motherfucking manwhore!"  
"Someone's angry." He said as he pulled her up.  
"Come at me again." She said.  
"Tash-"  
"I said, fucking do it again!" She yelled.  
She was too dangerous and cunning for him to trust her not to pull a cheating move, but he had to.  
He charged her and she jumped up, twisting her legs around his neck. He quickly pulled her off and slammed her onto the floor.  
"What the fuck?" She asked.  
"That's what you get for dancing on the table last night and breaking it." He said.  
She smiled up at him. "How did a slut like me get so damn lucky?"  
"Don't say that." Clint said. He pulled her back up. "Do it again."  
She jumped around his neck, pulling him down this time but she hit her head against the hard floor and not the mat.  
"Tasha?" He asked.  
"Holy motherfucking shitass damn manwhore of a floor!" She shouted, gripping her head.  
"You're fine." He said, shaking his head.

Love Don't Run- Steve Holy 3:39

"Please." She pleaded through the comms. "Just go. Don't come get me Barton."  
"I'm coming for you whether you like it or not." He said. He jumped out of the window, and landed on the roof of an apartment building.  
"Tasha, where are you?"He heard her groan and he ran across the building, ducking behind a tiny section of bricks that protected them from the people shooting.  
"Barton, update." He heard Steve call through the comms.  
"I found her." Clint said. "She got hit."  
"We'll get 'em." Steve said. "You keep her breathing."  
"Yes sir." Clint said looking down at Natasha. "Tasha, stay with me."  
"It hurts." She cried in pain.  
"It's gonna hurt like hell, but you gotta stay with me." He said.  
"Just leave me here." She said. "Be safer."  
"Listen, I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere. We're not giving up." He said, laying his hand on the wound.  
"It's over Clint." She coughed.  
"No it's not." He said. "It's not!" He kissed her on the lips. "I love you Tasha. You can't leave me too."  
She shook her head and groaned in pain.  
"I'm not running. I'm staying right here with you." He said.  
She rolled her eyes but excepted him staying as she cried out even louder.


End file.
